<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth, Thanks, and Traps by blue_pointer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204800">Truth, Thanks, and Traps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer'>blue_pointer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study in Gold [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agreements, Awkward Crush, Bad Boyfriends, Breakfast, Canon Timeline, Cinnamon Roll Grog, Comedy, Courtship, Don't copy to another site, Drama &amp; Romance, Episode: c01e058 A Cycle of Vengeance, Flirting, Flowers, Hugs, Interrogation, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Metallic Dragon!Gilmore, Minor Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, Rain, Stress Eating, conversations in Marquesian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Hotis’ attack, Whitestone must be protected. Gilmore suspects Jarett knew more about the demon’s plan than he let on. And why is Grog the only member of Vox Machina who cares about Gilmore today?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shaun Gilmore &amp; Allura Vysoren, Shaun Gilmore &amp; Grog Strongjaw, Shaun Gilmore/Jarett Howarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study in Gold [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth, Thanks, and Traps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not four hours after Gilmore had gone to bed there was a knock at the front door. Gilmore knew who it was even before Sherri called up the stairs. “Master Gilmore, it’s Arcanist Vysoren for you!” </p><p>“Coming!” he called out, sounding far more cheerful and awake than he felt. Gilmore rose and picked a robe, using Prestidigitation to get himself together before grabbing his cane and hobbling downstairs. </p><p>“Sorry if I woke you,” Allura said politely, knowing full well that she had. </p><p>“Nevermind, my dear. Tea?” Gilmore asked her, leading the way into the kitchen. </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind some,” she said, following. Allura shared the news that the last assassin had been caught by Vox Machina’s wolf companion, and told of the scrying orb they had found on the corpse. “I’m concerned,” she said. “That anyone who currently has the Sight or such a device can simply look in on us.”</p><p>“Yes, I was telling them something similar just last night,” Gilmore said. Of course, if someone attempted to scry on Gilmore or Allura, they would know. But if someone were to scry on the children...few of them possessed the ability to tell, and even those who did lacked the requisite training. “What did you have in mind?” he asked. </p><p>Allura described what was, essentially, the design the two of them had been going round and round about with the Realmseer for days now: an illusory shield that would physically hide Whitestone, but now she suggested that it also magically hide Whitestone. “That’s a tall order,” he said. Lovely idea that it was, castings of that magnitude came with a price. </p><p>“If we could just power it with the leylines,” she began. </p><p>“Then all magic could be done by mechanics, cutting out the middleman of the caster,” Gilmore said. </p><p>Allura pursed her lips, sitting back. “All the same, I think we have to try.” She pulled out a rough blueprint of the sigil she’d been designing. </p><p>“A three person job,” Gilmore observed, looking at it. </p><p>“Yes,” Allura replied. “I asked Eskil to wait for us, but he’s ready when we are.” </p><p>“Ah.” Gilmore hadn’t even had his breakfast yet. “Well, I see two choices,” he told her. “Either you can have breakfast with me--and you are quite welcome, though I’d miss Kima. Or, I can send Sherri down to the baker’s to get one of those...what are those things called?”</p><p>“Croissants?” Allura suggested. “Pastries? Pies?” </p><p>“Yes. All of those,” Gilmore said, leaning back and warming the teapot in his hands. </p><p>Allura considered this. “Well I don’t mind getting the baked goods. It would be nice if we could all stay here together and eat, but Kima was dragged up to the castle early this morning.” </p><p>“I’m afraid to ask what the crisis was this time,” Gilmore said, walking over to pour her tea.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t hear?” Allura said, looking up. “Vax’ildan was cursed.”</p><p>“What?” Gilmore pulled the teapot back abruptly, nearly splashing her with boiling hot water. Thank goodness for quick mage reflexes. </p><p>“Pike and Keyleth were finally able to remove it,” Allura said. “But he was very ill this morning.” </p><p>Gilmore frowned, walking back to the wood burning stove and banging the teapot down rather harder than necessary. But honestly, what was that? Vax had been cursed and he’d made no effort to reach out to Gilmore for help? What the hell was wrong with the boy? Was he holding a grudge because Gilmore had confronted him about his broken promise last night?</p><p>“Damn. I’m sorry. Just lost concentration. Excuse me.” He walked out the servants’ door to the small herb garden outside the kitchen and began to pace. Gilmore stretched his legs, briefly contemplating taking a longer walk through the formal garden beyond, but that seemed a rude thing to do to Allura. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Shaun.” Allura hovered in the doorframe. “I should have told you sooner.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” Gilmore cut off any apology she might feel obligated to make with a sharp gesture of his hand. “I just…” There was no way to finish that sentence without revealing the mental fit he was currently having. “Just give me a moment, if you would.”</p><p>“Of course,” Allura said. “I’ll run down to the baker’s and pick up something for breakfast. Back in a few.” </p><p> </p><p>Gilmore eventually did calm down, and the baked goods with which Allura returned proved an adequate distraction from his fit of temper. And while they ate and chatted about recent events, Gilmore realized something important. Something that bore looking into as soon as possible. </p><p>So, after breakfast, Gilmore told Allura he needed to clean up and fix his hair before he joined them for casting. And Allura, in her infinite politeness agreed to give Gilmore a little bit of extra time. When she’d gone, he put a tray together from what was left of breakfast and used Levitate to move it upstairs to Jarett’s room. Gilmore knocked on the door, hoping against hope that Jarett would somehow be awake at this hour. </p><p>“Come in,” he heard Jarett’s slightly hoarse voice call from inside. Gilmore opened the door and floated the tray in behind him, surprised to find Jarett waiting just on the other side of the door.</p><p>His loose, short curls were charmingly disheveled, but more notably, he’d slept in nothing but his long underwear, which clung to his thick thighs and...other attributes… Jarett’s carefully groomed chest hair seemed to be calling to Gilmore’s fingers. He knew he’d better get on with speaking, or something might happen he’d rather not have occur just now. “Er, good morning, Jarett,” Gilmore said, speaking Common in his distraction.  </p><p>Jarett had been slouched, half-asleep, but at the sound of Gilmore’s voice, he looked up, immediately squaring his broad shoulders and coming to attention. <em> “Gilt D’amour. I did not expect to see you in my room so soon.” </em></p><p><em> “So soon?” </em> Gilmore asked. What did that mean, precisely? <em> “So you did expect to see me here at some point.” </em></p><p>Jarett didn’t try very hard to hide his grin. <em> “A long-term plan, perhaps. You cannot fault me for dreaming.” </em></p><p>Gilmore smiled, shaking his head.<em> “No, I suppose not.” </em> At least he was not about to be eminently seduced. <em> “At any rate, I brought you some breakfast, in case you should be awake this early and in need of some. And I was hoping--since you are, in fact, awake--we could talk a little bit about what happened last night.” </em></p><p>Jarett’s look went from self-satisfied to anxious in a moment. <em> “My lord, I could never deny you any conversation you wished to have with me.” </em></p><p><em> “That’s good to hear,” </em> Gilmore said. Because it was possible this would be a doozy. He glanced around for the small round table he’d placed in here to make it more living quarters than bedroom. <em> “Why don’t we have a seat?” </em> Gilmore suggested, floating the tray over to the table. Jarett took his elbow as they walked over, as though Gilmore might not make it on his own. <em> “I’m quite alright, J’arett,” </em> Gilmore reassured him. </p><p><em> “I know, my lord,” </em> Jarett spoke softly, just inches away from his ear. <em> “But I will take advantage of your proximity, if you let me. And it’s rare I have an excuse to stand before you shirtless.”  </em></p><p><em> “That sounds rather shameless, J’arett,” </em> Gilmore said, suddenly able to feel the man’s body heat over the small distance between them. </p><p><em> “If one has a good view to offer,” </em> Jarett said, <em> “is it not meet to display it wherever possible?”  </em></p><p><em> “Well. I can’t really argue with that.” </em> Gilmore himself was known to sport a plunging neckline or two. And he was not going to pretend he wasn’t enjoying the view. Jarett chuckled softly as he held the chair out for Gilmore and made sure he was seated first before finding his own chair across the table. <em> “Thank you, J’arett.” </em></p><p>Jarett bowed before taking his seat.<em> “I live to serve you, my lord.” </em> He was reaching at this point, being part of the castle guard now, but Gilmore let it go. Pretty words were difficult to argue with unless the compliment was egregiously false. He gave Jarett time to get settled and begin to eat his breakfast before Gilmore continued. </p><p>
  <em> “So, J’arett, about last night. As I think over the evening’s events--” </em>
</p><p><em> “You mean to address my indiscretions,” </em>Jarett interrupted. </p><p>Was he trying to obfuscate? Gilmore wondered. Or perhaps he really expected a scolding for having kissed Gilmore. More than once. <em> “No, I believe we can postpone that talk to another time,” </em>Gilmore said. Jarett did not look up, but he did look surprised. </p><p><em> “What I’d like to ask you about is something a bit more complicated. You see, as I think back on the events of last night, I seem to recall that you made a point, more than once, of discouraging me from going to the castle. In fact, once in particular, you warned me that nothing good awaited me there. And given what’s happened, I thought it worth asking you to explain.” </em> As he’d spoken, Jarett had gotten more and more interested in his food, to the point that he was now mere inches from his plate, making a concerted effort to avoid Gilmore’s eyes. </p><p><em> “I think you know, my asking you is a courtesy, and a privilege that I am affording you because I do consider you a friend, J’arett. You know I have more direct and unpleasant ways of wresting the information from you, if I so choose.” </em> His bare mahogany shoulders cringed a little at the mention of this, but still Jarett did not look up. Gilmore afforded him a few moments of silence to get his thoughts in order before he pressed on. </p><p>
  <em> “J’arett, I’ll only ask you once: did you know the assassins from the Clasp in Stilben had been ordered to attack us last night?” </em>
</p><p>Jarett was clearly reluctant to answer. <em> “I...had seen the job order go out. The client--now we know who he was--the client had put word out to closer networks first. Westruun is a shambles, so they got no satisfactory response there. No network yet exists here, to speak of, and I of course would not accept such a contract, or allow anyone in my personal network to accept it. I should have known the client was going to ask other networks. After it came through, I did not think much of it, to be honest,” </em> Jarett said. <em> “If you knew the number of times Vox Machina’s lives have been threatened and contracted--” </em></p><p>Gilmore held up a hand. <em> “I do have some idea, yes. But, J’arett, did you not think even to mention it to me? When did it come through to you?” </em></p><p>Jarett shook his head, trying to think. <em> “I believe...weeks ago. You were still abed with your injuries. And Vox Machina wasn’t even here…” </em></p><p><em> “And did you plan to tell them when they returned?” </em> </p><p>Jarett finally glanced up at him. The way the morning sun through the window reflected in his eyes, it showed little flecks of brown, like minerals trapped in the black onyx of his irises. <em>“To be honest, my lord, I think I’d mostly forgotten it in the events that have happed since. It sounds like a lie, but... it’s the truth. I--other things have been occupying my mind since.” </em>Gilmore reached across the table to cover Jarett’s fingertips with his own. </p><p><em> “Thank you for being honest, J’arett.” </em> He quietly cast the inquisition spell, then, waiting to see if it had any effect. Sometimes it took a few moments. When Jarett looked up at him again, his irises were rimmed with gold. </p><p><em>“I confess, they always seem to escape such attempts on their lives. And so they did not need me to warn them in advance. Additionally...knowing Vax’ildan had been singled out for elimination only in the case that the client himself failed...I thought, what if he was no longer in the way of...what if he no longer filled your eye?</em> <em>What if he was not here, but it was just you and I instead? Would you look at me then?”</em></p><p>Jarett looked down. <em> “Not that I believed the attempt would succeed. I did not know the client was a demon, who could take the shape of any living man.” </em> He looked up at Gilmore then. <em> “The unworthy dog must indeed love you, if the demon chose your shape to manipulate him.” </em> He looked pretty despondent about it. </p><p><em> “J’arett,” </em> Gilmore said, reaching out to fully cover Jarett’s hand with his. <em> “I know he doesn’t treat me half so well as you do, but I wouldn’t be with him if he didn’t care for me.” </em> He smiled, ironically. <em> “I’ve had those sorts of relationships, and they’re not for me. I’ve never been that masochistic, even in my darkest hour.” </em></p><p>Jarett took Gilmore’s hand and brought it to his lips. <em> “And what if there was one who loved you even more ardently? Would you say no?” </em> </p><p>Gilmore nodded. <em> “For now. Yes, I would.” </em> The look of hurt in Jarett’s eyes was gutting. <em> “Because there’s a lot yet to be worked out between your unworthy dog and myself. Can he accept that Keyleth has agreed to share him? Is he ashamed to be seen publicly with me? He never used to be, but--” </em></p><p><em> “Stop!” </em> Jarett said, and he sounded angry. <em> “You put up with so many slights and insults from him, the forbidden spawn of elf and man, outcast by his own people, who is so far beneath your station as the crab at the bottom of the ocean is to the moon. Why? Why do you allow him to treat you so? It drives me to madness, my lord. My heart cannot stand to see it.”  </em></p><p><em> “Oh, J’arett.” </em> Gilmore squeezed his hand. <em> “But is it fair to compare the two of you, as you know me from my past life, and therefore know my status and worth by association?”  </em></p><p><em> “That is not why I hold you in such high esteem, my lord,” </em> Jarett said, his eyes pleading. <em> “If I had never met you before you emigrated to Emon, I would hold you just as high in my regard.”  </em></p><p>Gilmore smiled sadly.<em> “Perhaps you hold me in too high regard, J’arett. I think perhaps you think better of me than I am.”  </em></p><p><em> “Then prove me wrong,” </em> Jarett challenged him. <em> “Disappoint my expectations. I dare you. But I do not believe you capable of doing so.”  </em></p><p>Gilmore sighed.<em> “Your expectations of me are so high to live up to. I’m not certain I even could.”  </em></p><p><em> “Gilt D’amour,” </em> Jarett rose from the table and knelt at his feet. <em> “You have never done a single thing to make me think ill of you. Even your lax nature in allowing the dog to treat you so, only speaks well of you, and your kind and patient heart.” </em> He kissed Gilmore’s hand again. </p><p><em> “Oh, J’arett,” </em> Gilmore didn’t know what to say. He knew he would only disappoint Jarett if they continued like this. It was inevitable. Moreover, if he allowed Jarett the intimacy he seemed to want, it might place Jarett in mortal danger. Vax was not a citizen of Ank’Harel, but for one who <em> could </em> be subjected to the city’s laws… Gilmore had vivid memories of mortals being tortured to death for trespassing less. It seemed the height of selfishness to endanger Jarett’s life just because Gilmore was feeling lonely and underappreciated. </p><p>“<em>Please, my lord,” </em> Jarett begged, literally on his knees. <em> “If you will not have me, then at least allow me to serve you. Just being near you feeds my soul. Anything that I may do to make your life easier, I wish to do. No matter how small.” </em></p><p><em> “J’arett. </em> ” Gilmore had to take a breath. <em> “Please return to your chair. This display is unnecessary. I know your heart." </em>And seeing the man begging before him was triggering something in Gilmore. That wasn’t where he wished to go with Jarett. At least...not yet. Not until he’d ironed out things with Vax. </p><p>After a moment, Jarett obeyed. <em> “Thank you.” </em> Gilmore took a sip of tea. <em> “I believe what concerns me most is that you kept all of this to yourself--I know.” </em> He stopped Jarett protesting. <em> “I know very well it’s the nature of that work. But I think you and I must come to some sort of agreement regarding that part of what you do.”  </em></p><p><em> “What sort of agreement, my lord?” </em> Jarett didn’t look nervous anymore, at least. Just eager to serve. </p><p>
  <em> “I believe what I’d like is for you to confide this information to me. Rest assured, I will be discreet. But I don’t like not knowing, especially when something on this grand scale is being plotted. I don’t like to be surprised with such unpleasantness. And it seems you have access to a singular flow of information no one else in this city does.” </em>
</p><p><em> “True,” </em>Jarett said, putting his head down and tucking into his food once more. </p><p><em> “So, you agree?” </em> Gilmore tried to get Jarett to look him in the eye. <em> “You will tell me what you hear, and in return...I will allow you into my presence, even after you intentionally kept quiet information that might have killed my darling boy. </em> ” Jarett cringed a little. <em> “Really, J’arett. Jealousy does not become you.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Can you blame me, Gilt D’amour? Seeing how he has you wrapped around his finger, yet often treats you like an unwanted nuisance?”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Yes I can, as a matter of fact,” </em> Gilmore said, sitting back in his chair, casually. <em> “Because this matter is between you and I, not you and Vax’ildan.”  </em></p><p><em> “Very well, my lord,” </em>Jarett said, a little mopey. </p><p><em> “Your unknown patron put out a contract on me as well, remember.” </em>  </p><p>Jarett looked ashamed. <em> “Yes, though I did not know it at the time.”  </em></p><p><em> “So, do you accept?” </em> Gilmore asked, wanting to leave no margin of error this time. </p><p><em> “I agree, my lord.” </em> When Jarett looked up, the remainder of the truth spell still shone in his eyes. </p><p><em> “Thank you, J’arett,” </em> Gilmore said. <em> “I know this is not a promise to be made lightly, and it’s asking a lot of you. But you can trust me, I assure you.” </em></p><p><em> “I trust you implicitly, my lord,” </em> Jarett said, reaching out and touching Gilmore’s hand again. <em> “Even if you did not own my life, as you do. Ask anything of me. ”  </em></p><p><em> Anything? </em> Wait. What had they been talking about? <em> “Oh, J’arett, you owe me nothing for releasing you all those years ago. What I did for you I did for many others.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “That does not change that you saved my life, Gilt D’amour. Nor does it negate any bit of the good you did for so many.” </em>
</p><p>Gilmore smiled a little, sadly. <em> “Even if I did it out of spite?”  </em></p><p>Jarett kissed his knuckles. <em> “What does it matter, if the result was doing good?”  </em></p><p>Gilmore sighed. <em>“It does matter, but I know what you’re trying to say.”</em> They sat together in silence for several minutes, Jarett still holding his hand, and Gilmore looking out his window at the unkempt gardens below and the forest beyond that.   </p><p><em> “I’ll likely be busy all day today,” </em> Gilmore said at last. <em> “I’m sure you’ll be back on duty again tonight. But feel free to explore the house today, and make sure to get your rest. Take it easy. </em>”</p><p>
  <em> “You are kind to take care of me, my lord.” </em>
</p><p><em> “You took care of me,” </em> Gilmore said. <em> “What sort of person would I be if I did not reciprocate?”  </em></p><p><em> “An excellent question, my lord,” </em> Jarett asked, clearly having someone in particular in mind. </p><p>Gilmore gathered himself and rose to take his leave. Jarett stood politely to bid him farewell. <em> “Please behave yourself, J’arett,” </em> Gilmore said. <em> “I have a difficult enough time dealing with Vox Machina’s dubious ethics, please don’t make me have to question yours as well.”  </em></p><p><em> “My first loyalty is to you,” </em> Jarett said. <em> “Now that you have accepted my fealty.”  </em></p><p><em> “Fealty. Oh gods.” </em> Gilmore gave him the traditional kiss on both cheeks, embracing Jarett briefly before he wandered out to join the other two mages. Jarett watched him leave, his eyes trained on Gilmore until he was long out of sight. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was a positively miserable day. And not just because Vax’ildan still seemed to be angry with him for last night. Gilmore had to spend the entire day on his feet in the rain, walking through the city, listening to Eskil droning on and on, complaining that Allura’s sigil held form over function. Gilmore did not like the rain. Not in the northern hemisphere and not in winter. And he did not care for Tal’Doreian mansplaining, either.</p><p>At some point in the afternoon, he saw Vox Machina walk down from the castle to go carousing. A talent, honestly, as there were only three establishments currently serving spirits in Whitestone. But leave it to them. They passed by him on their way to the second tavern. The girls all waved, drunkenly, but Vax did not even look up. </p><p>“Hello!” Scanlan called out cheerfully. Gilmore looked up, but he was busy activating the chalk marks with one hand while holding an umbrella with the other, and likely would not have replied even if he weren’t. “Look, Grog. I guess wizards are like cats. Grumpy when wet.” Grog did not reply, glancing quickly at Gilmore and splitting off from the party to disappear behind a row of houses. </p><p>Gilmore tried not to take Vax’s silent treatment personally. Perhaps he was still feeling ill from the curse. Really, he shouldn’t be imbibing anything stronger than water after having been through such an ordeal. But youth always seemed to think it was invincible. </p><p>“Hi, Gilmore…” He hadn’t even seen Grog come up behind him, which said much of Gilmore’s current mental state. </p><p>“Well, hello, Grog.” Gilmore smiled, turning to face him. “How are you today?” </p><p>“We started a bar brawl,” Grog said, pleased. “These are for you,” He held out a fistful of flowers he’d clearly just plucked from someone’s window boxes. Grog’s knuckles were freshly split, no doubt from gleefully punching some poor soul in a noontime brawl. </p><p>“Grog, you shouldn’t have,” Gilmore said. </p><p>“No?” Grog dropped his arm a little, worried he was being rejected. </p><p>“That’s very sweet,” Gilmore said, taking the soggy, wilty flowers from his grasp. </p><p>“Aw, well.” Grog hooked his thumbs in his belt and kicked rocks, bashful. “They aren’t as pretty as you, but--”</p><p>“Grog, are you coming?” Vex called back for him. </p><p>“I better go,” he said. “I think we’re going to the Feywild later today.” </p><p>“The Feywild?” Gilmore frowned in dismay. </p><p>“Yeh. Anyway...just wanted to give you like a proper thank you for teaching me to dance last night. I hope you like flowers.”</p><p>“They’re lovely, Grog,” Gilmore said. “Truly.” </p><p>“O...okay.” Grog looked up at him, cheeks flushed, and Gilmore could see from his body language that he was about to try something. </p><p>“How about a thank you hug?” Gilmore asked, opening his arms to cut things off before anything more intimate could be attempted. </p><p>“Aw, yes please,” Grog said, giggling nervously and stepping up to lift Gilmore off his feet. </p><p>Gilmore had to laugh; it was so ridiculous to be the smallest being in a given situation. “I’ll see you again before you leave, though, won’t I?” he asked. </p><p>“Yeh, sure.” Grog nodded, putting him down. “I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.” </p><p>It was really very sweet. Grog left Gilmore holding the flowers and wondering how it was his life had come to be turned upside-down in such a short amount of time. He blamed the demon. But honestly. Who would have imagined last week that Vax would be completely ignoring Gilmore while Grog fell all over himself to make a sweet (if misplaced) gesture of affection toward him? </p><p>“Oh, flowers!” Allura exclaimed, smiling as she walked up. </p><p>“Yes, I’m not sure precisely whose they are,” Gilmore said, holding them awkwardly. “I suppose I should find their owner, or at least make certain they stay alive until we’re finished with our work.” </p><p>“I can do that,” Allura said, taking them and somehow planting them in the cracks of the cobbles. Gilmore added a domed mage shield to protect them from carriages and horses while they worked. </p><p>As the day wore on, the mages finally finished casting the foundation for the barrier spell and walked back home together. “Get some rest,” Allura told him, when Gilmore dropped her off at home. “I believe we can all use it right now.” </p><p>“Thank you, my dear. And you do the same.” But Gilmore had other ideas. Vox Machina was still out drinking. Which meant he might have time to lay a trap for one of them in particular before they passed by his house on their way home...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>